1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing system and information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a technique for searching for a document. Character strings included in the document to be searched for are divided in advance to create indexes. With the indexes, it is possible to access the document at a high speed. Other patent documents are also proposed to search for a document as follows.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-195343 (hereinafter, referred to as Document 1) describes a technique, with which the user is freely able to give attributes to documents for a subsequent search and classify the documents into categories. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-251405 (hereinafter, referred to as Document 2) describes a technique for recording the situation where the document was used, by listing participants' names and date of the conference in which the document was used, when the document is stored.
Even by use of the technique of searching for a document after the indexes are added to the document to be searched for, the document, however, cannot be searched for, unless the character string included in the document can be remembered properly. Even if the character string included in the document can be remembered properly, a large amount of search results will be burdens for the user, if there are so many documents that include the character string.
If a document to be searched for is limited to that used in the meeting, there are some cases where the document should be specified with the situation where the document was used. For instance, in searching for the material used in delivering the presentation to the president, it is preferable to specify that the user and the president attended the meeting, or other members attended the meeting, positions of the participants, date, and the document in the conference room. For example, the participants and the document used in the conference may be stored as the context information so that the user can view the context information and access the detailed information while remembering the contents of the conference. However, in this case, if the context information of the conference to be viewed is increased, there is the problem in that it takes time for the user to find the information to be needed.
Document 1 does not especially describe the names or the positions of the participants who attended the conference. Even if the participants' names or the positions thereof are given as attributes, it will take time to categorize and view the attributes in order to find the information. Also, Document 2 records the situation where the document was used when the document is stored, yet does not mention the search by use of the information.